


Tap Tap Tap!

by StutteryPrince



Series: Tinker Tailor Solider Spy [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Spy plays a little trick on his sister.





	Tap Tap Tap!

Tinker and Tailor stood next to Spy within the doorway, the wizard bouncing on his toes with the tip of his tongue visible through his wide grin. Spy had his ukulele held in both his hands, his hands picking at the strings rather than playing them.

“Is there a reason you called us both here,” Tinker asked, removing his hat to adjust the flowers upon it.

_“Guys, guys, watch this, watch this.”_

Tinker and Tailor set their gaze upon Soldier, whose foot was tapping at a moderate pace as she stood at attention outside of the temple. Spy took a small moment to tune his ukulele before he started to play a slow sounding song, his giddy expression still stretched across his face. Tinker and Tailor continued to look at Soldier, occasionally glancing back at Spy to see if he would tell them what was happening.

_“Her feet. Look at her feet.”_

They focused upon her tapping foot and noticed her pace had changed, slower than the normal pace she usually tapped out. After a few seconds, Tinker’s eyes widened and he made a poor attempt to hold back his giggling, covering his mouth with his hands as Spy playfully shushed him. Tailor looked between both of them, a pout quickly settling onto her features at being left out of the joke.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Pay real close attention,” Tinker whispered, leaning down and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Tailor stared at Soldier’s tapping foot as Spy changed the song to something she recognized as his favorite English-spoken song of “Loverboy”. Soldier’s tapping stopped for only a split second, picking up a much faster pace. Tailor listened to the song and found the beat, her eyes growing large as she finally matched the tapping with it. She joined in on the childish snickering.

“Seriously?”

“I know right? I don’t even think she notices she does it!”

The three were overwhelmed at trying to keep their laughter hidden, eventually breaking out into an uproar that alerted Soldier to their presence behind her. She whipped around, gun at the ready, but she immediately pulled it back when she noticed who she was aiming at. The three had fallen to the floor, gasping for air and tears in their eyes as they tried to get a hold of themselves. Thinking they were choking or something of the like, Soldier hurried over, kneeling next to them with concern that was visible from even behind her visor.

“Are you three alright?”

“We’re-We’re-” Tailor was interrupted by her own laughter.

Soldier sighed. At least they weren’t hurt.

“What’s so funny?”

All three of them tried to give her an answer, but they simply couldn’t stop laughing. Soldier, with a smile on her face, rolled her eyes and stood up, returning to her post with her gun on her shoulder.


End file.
